


A Thoughtful Rejoinder

by starwolf_oakley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwolf_oakley/pseuds/starwolf_oakley
Summary: After Fitz's conversation with Mack in "The One Who Will Save Us All," the Doctor appears.





	A Thoughtful Rejoinder

“’Needs fixing?’ ‘The Good Word?’” The Doctor said, leaning against the Gravitonium pump in Zephyr One. “Is Agent MacKenzie trying to save your soul? Give you some of that Old Time Religion? Still, there are worse ways to spend your Sunday morning.”

Fitz ignored the Doctor as he picked up a tablet and looked intensely at how Zephyr One was going to escape Earth’s atmosphere.

“I did like your rejoinder about narrative, though,” the Doctor continued. “It’s important to have a narrative. I mean, if Agent Johnson didn’t have Thomas Ward as a counter to Grant Ward, then where would she be? Thomas Ward maintained moral clarity. Ergo, Grant Ward’s actions were simply him being a bad person, and anything about him being kidnapped by John Garrett doesn’t matter. Otherwise she might have to recognize moral ambiguity and forgive you/me/us for the ‘strap her down and cut out the implant’ event. And that would go against Agent Johnson’s narrative. I don’t care, but you…”

Fitz remained silent. 

“All right, you aren’t talking to me because you aren’t sure if you are already talking out loud, and don’t want to be seen as that crazy,” the Doctor said. “I get it. Still, talking out loud is a little better than talking to yourself and answering back.”

Fitz continued to look at the tablet.

“You want to go to Jemma’s lab?” The Doctor said. “It would be nice to go to the control room for liftoff, but that might be awkward. Not as awkward someone in River’s End seeing liftoff. But, hey. Priorities.”

Fitz frown deepened.

“You hear me,” the Doctor said with something like relief. “Good to know I’m not talking to myself here.”

Fitz looked up at the Doctor with disgust.

“Pardon the pun?” The Doctor’s smile, like and unlike Fitz’s own, was sheepish. “We’ll West Wing it. You walk, I talk.”

Fitz sighed, wondered why he was putting up with an imaginary friend who was really himself, and started walking. He walked out of Zephyr One’s engine room and towards the newly-minted space plane’s door.

“So, where do we begin on Agent MacKenzie’s arguement?” the Doctor said, suddenly at the end of the ramp Fitz was walking down. “Is it what he’s angry about, or what he’s not angry about? He’s angry about being locked in your cell, but he’s not angry that I/you/we reprogrammed an LMD to incapacitate him. To allow the aforementioned strapping down of Agent Johnson.”

“Who says,” Fitz silently cursed that he had said even that much out loud to his other self.

“You’re right,” the Doctor said, with a knowing smirk. “Does he know that was necessary? Is he willing to admit certain unpleasant actions are necessary if they lead to the greater good? A greater good like the people of River’s End NOT seeing their worst fears come to life and attack them, as an example.”

Making a turn, Fitz tried to ignore the Doctor sitting in a meditative pose on the floor.

“So, if Agent MacKenzie knew we were right to do that, what else does he think is right” the Doctor asked. “Bit too many variables. Just because he didn’t bring it up during your talk doesn’t mean he thinks something is right or wrong.”

Fitz knew he could walk through the Doctor and nothing would happen. He casually walked around where the Doctor was sitting anyway. The Doctor spun around on his bottom to look at Fitz’s retreating form.

“That’s going to look weird on the cameras,” the Doctor called playfully.

Fitz held up a two-finger salute to the Doctor without breaking stride or looking back. The Doctor’s smile faded.

Fitz walked and walked. The Doctor was suddenly there on his left. “And if this whole thing is more about Agent Rodríguez than anything else, well, there are more questions. Why is Agent Mackenzie angry over the killing of Ruby Hale and not the killing of Anton Ivanov? Ivanov is just as dead as Ruby, and both actions were done at Agent Rodríguez’s cybernetic hand. You and I both agree Ruby was more of an immediate threat than Ivanov. Did Ivanov ‘know better’ when Ruby didn’t? Some distinction since Ivanov was just a head on top of an LMD body? He was already dead, in a way?”

Fitz stopped for a moment and looked at the tablet he was still carrying. The Doctor, with a cautious look on his face, moved to Fitz’s right side.

“In the eyes of Agent MacKenzie, why was it not right to sacrifice Ruby’s life in order to save others? What made her different from Ivanov? Or Gordon? Or Giyera? Would he be making a fuss if YOU had killed Ruby instead?”

Fitz’s index finger began randomly tapping buttons on the tablet.

“And, unlike with Ruby, we’ve seen documented proof when such a sacrifice was necessary,” the Doctor continued, his voice getting more intense. “The numbers were crunched. The evidence incontrovertible. From what we know in the Framework, the truth is there. We all know Agent Melinda May made the categorically correct decision in killing Katya Belyakov, a 12-year-old CHILD!” 

Fitz made the mistake of looking up to make eye contact with the Doctor. “YOU…” He closed his mouth quickly to stop his shout.

“I thought that would get a reaction,” the Doctor said smugly.

Fitz continued staring at the Doctor, not caring how this would look on any security camera or anyone passing by. “So, now what?”

“Now what?” The Doctor’s face took on mock puzzlement. “You’re asking me? Well, I could go on about how Deke’s probably going to betray us all once Agent Johnson makes it clear she does not reciprocate his feelings for her. But that's not important now. I wanted to list the flaws in Agent MacKenzie’s statement in order to get a reaction from you. I did. Experiment over. Go see your wife.”

“...What?” 

“I’m serious,” the Doctor said, stepping out of the way and presenting the rest of the empty hallway with a flourish. “Go to Jemma… Sorry, Dr. Simmons’ lab. Watch Zephyr One break out of the atmosphere in the grand plan to save the world. Gripe about having to stay out of everyone’s way. Help with whatever plan to save both the future and the life of Philip J. Coulson. Maybe finally get around to conceiving the daughter that grows up to marry Deke’s idiot father. Just… Try to do what you’re supposed to do. See what needs fixing later.”

Straightening his posture, Fitz went down the hallway. He walked with more confidence, holding the tablet by his side. He didn’t look back.

“Just remember,” the Doctor said, his voice a far away whisper. “I’m always around if you need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I understand where Mack is coming from, I have problems with his reasoning regarding Ruby's death. Fitz also has a weak "It was complicated" defense that needed improving. The Doctor voices some of those problems. He also spells out my annoyance with Tommy Ward being a "good counterpoint:" to Grant Ward. Deke going evil in the season finale because Daisy friend-zones him is just a random theory.


End file.
